Eegan Grover
|species=Human |gender=Male |height=0.58 meters, later 1.85 meters |mass=8 kilograms, later 78 kilograms |hair=White |eyes=Blue |skin=Fair |occupation= |era=*NoHead era *Peace era *Second S.M.S.B. era |affiliation= |masters=Zira Miranda Grover |apprentices= }} Eegan Grover (2011-2104), nicknamed “Little Muffin” by his mother and “Cutie” by Summer Petersen, was a baby born into royalty around the time of the School War and the offspring of Zira Miranda Grover, and cousin of George and Kelly Appo. During the School War, he was secretly kidnapped by the Girl-Team, which was orchestrated by Emily Watson with help from Empress Zayran. The plot was meant to discredit the Armies of Organa and scuttle negotiations between the Boy-Team and Zira, but the Boy-Team was able to rescue him. He died in 2104 by unknown means. Biography Early life Eegan Grover was born in 2011, to the well-known monarch Zira Miranda Grover of the United States of America. Unlike most babies, Eegan crawled for the first time when he was two months, but he was a late speaker. His mother Zira wanted him to directly experience the world. During the First School War, he was secretly kidnapped by the Girl-Team, which was orchestrated by Emily Watson with help from Empress Zayran. The plot was meant to discredit the Boy-Team and scuttle negotiations between the Boy-Team and Zira, but the Boy-Team was able to rescue him. Childhood A year later, when Nolan Coulson arrived at Zira’s Palace looking for his daughters, Eegan was also present with his mother. After the Baron’s arrival, Eegan started to play with a wasp and beat it to death on the edge of Zira’s robe, prompting Zira to tell Eegan to stop. The Baron appealed to Zira’s sense of motherhood, asking her to help him find his own missing daughters. Zira looked to her son, smiled, and relented, allowing Nolan to present evidence against the bounty hunter, and take the culprit with him afterward. In 2016, when Eegan was five, Zira heard activities of the former Boy-Team Generals and sent Eegan away from her palace before Anakin Organa and Summer Petersen arrived. Zira did not survive the following battle. Afterwards, Zira’s mother produced Zira’s will, which claimed that she did not have any children to run her Empire, and therefore Kelly Appo was to inherit it. The courts later declared Zira’s “will” a forgery. Adulthood Eventually, Eegan Grover was promoted to be the King, but Eegan declined, believing that the world had been without democracy for too long. Soon after, Eegan went into retirement in Palmyra, New York. There, he married and he and his wife gave birth to a child. Death He died in 2104. Physical description Eegan Grover had fair skin, with dark brown eyes and a button nose. Eegan was also small, per what was expected of a baby, with 0.58 meters as his height. As an adult, however, he was taller. By the time that Sue Grover was born, Eegan stood at 1.85 meters and had white hair, blue eyes, and light skin. He often wore a home-spun wool coat, along with a berry-dyed linen tunic and survival belt. Around his neck he wore a locket holding a photo of him with his grandchildren, whom he loved very much. Personality and traits Born as a Prince to the wealthy Empress Zira Miranda Grover, Eegan appeared to often be pampered by his mother, which was shown when Eegan was on a pleasure cruise by himself with two skiff escorts. Eegan appeared to often be scared at some points, though had good reasons to be too. Even though Eegan was young, he was able to solve problems easily when others could not, as was shown when Summer and Steven could not solve the problem of being trapped by Helen, but Eegan could. Eegan also appeared to be very cheerful and easily amused, for example, when Steven had his solemn “we’re in trouble look”, Eegan and Summer were amused when Summer said that they couldn’t miss it. As an adult, Eegan had a strong sense of himself and his morals. Even when offered being King, Eegan turned it down because he believed "the world has been without democracy for far too long." Behind the scenes Eegan’s name was inspired by a close friend of D. Isaac Thomas who was twice the age of the character. His name was never actually mentioned in the novel; it was first revealed in the graphic novelization. His father was actually assassinated while Zira was pregnant, as revealed through a spinoff of the comic. Etymology *The name "Eegan", a name of Irish origin, is the Anglicized form of the Gaelic "Mac Aodhagain", "Mac" meaning "son of" and "Aodhagain", from Aodha, which is a patronymic from the personal name "Aodh" meaning "fire", originally the name of a pagan god. *"Grover" derives from a surname meaning "grove of trees" from Old English graf. A famous bearer was the American president Grover Cleveland (1837-1908), who popularized the name in the United States at the end of the 19th century. Appearances * * * Notes and references Category:Shadow War casualties Category:Grover family Category:Fobbles Category:2011 births Category:2104 deaths Category:S.M.S.B. supporters Category:Males Category:Deceased individuals Category:American individuals Category:Humans Category:Killed by Thomas Meyer Category:Deaths by sword Category:Murder victims